City 00 part 2: hope
by The forsaken
Summary: two refugees have escaped their city and are stranded in the wilderness with the combine in pursuit. what will they discover and how devoted are the combine to stopping them?


City 00 part 2

The buggy growled to a halt again, the dust cloud it had thrown up overcoming it and nearly choking its two passengers. One, a male in his late 20's coughed.  
"Aw come on!" He growled, Jumping out of his seat. "Blasted things broken again…"

"And captain obvious saves the day again." Joked the second passenger, a female in her early 20's. "Now if only captain obvious knew how to fix a simple car…"

"This isn't a laughing matter Hope" Grumbled the man. "The combine could catch up to us at any moment."

"And if they do, you can ask them for some roadside assistance." Hope chided. "Or are you one of those types who refuse to ask directions?"

"Shut up." Growled the man. "Unless you know how to fix a car then your sarcasm is rather counterproductive. "

"Well then Phillip, maybe I do." She hopped out of the buggy. "If you've taught me anything all I need to do is hit it with something blunt and it should "magically" start working again." Phillip cursed.

"Yeah well it won't work this time. The things out of gas."

"You know I think now would be a good time to call our friendly, neighborhood combine roadside assistance."

"Shut up." Phillip kicked the car. "Were miles from any outpost….we'll have to walk from here."

"Aw but I was getting to like this car." Hope patted the buggy sarcastically.

"Yeah well sorry to break your little heart but it looks like we're going to have to leave it behind." Stated Phillip.

"Ouch….That hurts right here." Said Hope, patting her chest. Phillip grunted.

"Come on, we have a lot of walking to do."

Hope could smell the forest all the way from the center of the road. The pine, the flowers the….exhaust….  
"Phillip get down!" Yelled Hope. Both of them dove to the ground just in time to get out of the way. The Combine armored car thundered past, throwing up rocks and dirt with both its tires and its spray of machine gun fire. When it was a safe distance away Hope got up and ran over to Phillip.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked as if he had fallen down and scraped his knee.

"I'm fine. Come on, we need to get off the road. That things going to come around for another pass." He said. Hope nodded and helped him get up. She could hear the engine from the armored car already.

"Let's go before they give us a parking ticket. I knew we shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the road!" Yelled Hope as she sprinted towards the forest.

"Shut up." Grumbled Phillip behind her. The Armored car was closer now and began to fire, bullet impacts walking their way towards the two refugees. Hope ran into the forest, only to have the ground disappear beneath her. The road was situated by a crevasse. She screamed as she slid down the ever steepening incline. Any second now it would be a 90 degree drop to- Hope hit the ground with a bump and rolled off. She heard Phillip land behind her. She laid on the ground for a while catching her breath.

"What are you lying around for?" Asked Phillip. "They could be right behind u-"He was interrupted by the sound of the armored cars engine revving. She watched as the idiot driving, who obviously thought as they did that it was level ground, drove off the cliff. The car slammed into a tree, snapping it in half with a crack and flipping the car. It hit the ground with the screeching sound of fractured metal; a wheel went spinning off into the distance. The car slid into a tree, stopping with a crunch. It lay there for a while smoking.

"Wow…what an idiot…." Muttered Phillip, breaking the silence.

"There goes our roadside assistance." Laughed Hope.

"Come on" He grumbled "Let's go." They set out across into the forest, leaving the wreck behind.

The Combine soldier shook his head. Were was he? How did he get here? Why was he….upside down? He turned his head to look. It hurt but it was manageable. To both sides of him were his comrades. Most of them had their necks twisted at odd angles. He saw one impaled by a piece of shrapnel. He remembered now. The Armored vehicle, the fall, everything. He unbuckled his seat strap and fell to the floor with a thud. It hurt but it was also manageable. He stood up. Pain shot through his right leg and peat the crap out of his brain. It was obviously broken. This pain was barely manageable. He used the ridges in the armored trucks hold to limp toward the hatch, stopping to pick up a dropped smg along the way. He fell against the hatch and it swung open with a groan. Light blazed in his eyes but his visor quickly polarized it. Those two rebels had to be apprehended. It was his duty and he would stick to it. He limped along in their footsteps. He would find them.

[part 2: end]


End file.
